Zombie House
by jva98
Summary: Los Loud van de visita al centro comercial, sin imaginarse que todo podía ponerse de cabeza de un momento para otro. Ahora debían estar juntos y ser fuertes para lograr salir vivos. 3 shoot.
1. Centro Comercial

_**Zombie House**_

 _ **Advertencias.-Gore (Muy leve), muerte de personajes, humor negro, humor verde (Gracias por enseñarnos eso Youtube); entre otras cosas.**_

* * *

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **Centro Comercial**_

La familia Loud era extremadamente numerosa, y era un total lío para hacer cualquier cosa, incluido cuando tenían que ir al centro comercial. Aquel día toda la familia había ido a ese lugar para realizar una actividad familiar que divirtiera a todos.

—Y entonces iré a comprar ropa en Malvins, para luego pasar a Robins por unos tenis en descuento, y…—decía Leni a una cansada Lana que no podía soportar aquellas palabras y se tapaba los oídos.

—Uh, la tienda de deportes, ¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos ir?—preguntó Lynn emocionada y haciendo ojo de perrito a sus hermanas.

—No creo que sirva de algo en realidad.—el acento de Lisa se hizo notar a la vez que se acomodaba sus lentes y Lynn dejaba de hacer sus ojos de perrito molesta.

—Sí, no vas a "anotar" esta, hermana.—bromeó Luan a su hermana menor, todos rodaron los ojos por ese mal chiste.

Lincoln Loud, el único chico en la familia de once integrantes, caminaba mientras cargaba a su hermana menor de quince meses, Lily, en una cangurera, o rebozo. El chico sonreía a sus hermanas y esperaba pacientemente mientras ellas discutían sobre cual lugar era mejor para visitar primero, porque en realidad no tenía opción de decidir a donde ir, de ser por él, ya hubiera ido al Arcade.

El día era adorable, los pájaros cantaban, los rayos del Sol iluminaban por los tragaluces gigantescos del centro comercial. La familia Loud era solo una más entre el montón del centro a rebosar de visitantes, la paz y la tranquilidad duraron…Alrededor de cinco segundos.

—¡AHHHHHH!—se escuchó un grito a lo lejos del centro comercial, a este grito le siguió otro más, y otro, y otro.

Los Loud se detuvieron en seco, asustados por ese estruendo, a su vez que una multitud; que venía desde el frente, empujaba a los que estaban hasta atrás, en un intento desesperados por escapar.

—¡Hey no empujen!—gritó Lori molesta cuando todos los Loud tuvieron que echarse para atrás porque la multitud los obligaba.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?—preguntó Leni confundida—¿Acaso será el día de gritar como locos?—preguntó antes de encogerse de hombros e iniciar a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Sea lo que sea, yo no me quedaría…—dijo Luna motivando a su familia a que se movieran, parecía tener un mal presentimiento.

Lincoln y el resto de sus hermanas así lo hicieron y se alejaron de la multitud lo más que pudieron, haciendo a un lado, por la fuerza, a aquellos que intentaban empujarlos para salir corriendo. El terror era sublime en todo el centro comercial, gente enloquecida corriendo por sus vidas de un lado a otro. Eso sin duda alguna hizo que Lily comenzara a llorar. Cosa que Lincoln trató de evitar haciéndole caras graciosas, en una de esas caras, al voltear a un lado, logro fijar su atención en la tienda de televisiones que tenía en frente, y que esta tienda mostraba distintas cámaras de seguridad del centro comercial.

—Chicas, creo que sé lo que está pasando.—dijo Lincoln alarmado y haciendo que sus hermanas se detuvieran y lo fueran a acompañar en eso.

La imagen era espantosa, en varias cámaras y pasillos se encontraban con algunas personas, claramente enloquecidas, lanzando mordidas a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino. Incluso algunos quitaban trozos de carne, o les faltaba pedazos de piel, otro detalle importante era que su piel era algo verdosa y dominaban gran parte del centro comercial, en unas cámaras que mostraban la parte de donde toda la gente huía, había decenas de esos seres monstruosos. Mientras que, en la parte delantera, hacia donde se dirigía toda la multitud del pasillo, había otros tantos sosegados y que mataban a todo aquel que se atreviese a pasar por ahí, lo peor era que los ciudadanos intentaban escabullirse; fracasando miserablemente y cayendo al piso, muertos, cuando les mordían la yugular, y si solo les mordían el brazo; se salvaban e iban corriendo a toda prisa.

—¡ZOMBIES!—gritaron los diez Loud que estaban presentes, bastante asustados.

—¿Entonces es el día del zombie?—preguntó Leni, quien había sido la única que no entendió la situación.

—Oh, no, no, no, no…—Lincoln comenzó a dar vueltas con ambas manos en su cabeza—¡Estamos rodeados!

—Entren a la tienda.—les ordeno Luna abriendo la puerta de la misma y permitiendo que su familia entrara, inmediatamente todos lo hicieron, con un extintor rompió el seguro de la reja que cerraba la tienda y mientras Lori, Luan y Lincoln detenían esa reja, ella paso al interior, con el resto.

Fuera, el caos era total, las personas gritaban en inútiles intentos de salvar sus vidas de las fauces letales de los seres verdes. La familia Loud se refugió en la tienda de televisiones, fuera del alcance de la vista de las ventanas al pasillo central del centro comercial. Conectaron los cables de las cámaras de seguridad para poder verlas las televisiones de dentro.

—Bueno…Parece que es todo, ¿no es así?—preguntó Lucy sonriendo y recostándose delante de una nueva televisión.

—Según mis cálculos todos tenemos ciertas posibilidades.—comenzó a explicar Lisa—Lori, tienes un cincuenta por ciento, Lana, Lola un noventa; Leni tienes un cien por ciento y…

—¿De sobrevivir?—preguntó esperanzada Lynn.

—De morir.—dijo Lisa aun indiferente, provocando que la mandaran a callar.

—Oh no, ¿Qué pasara con papa, con mama?—preguntó Lola asustada después de estar todo un minuto en silencio.

—No podemos buscarlos ahora precisamente.—hizo notar Lori ganándose la atención de todos—Miren, creo que lo que debemos hacer es volver a casa, tomar lo que necesitemos e irnos lo más lejos posible…—terminó explicando.

—Pero afuera hay cientos de esas cosas.—hizo notar Luna, pues los que habían sido mordidos ya se habían transformado, como lo mostraban las cámaras—No podremos pasar por ahí.

—Tendremos que esperar.—dijo la mayor sentándose en el suelo de la tienda y todas le imitaron.

Durante unos cinco minutos los Loud permanecieron en un silencio enfermizo, hasta que decidieron usar una televisión para ver el noticiero e informarse sobre todo lo que ocurría, o lo que pudiesen. Para eso claro, se fueron aún más lejos de las ventanas de la tienda; ya que esta vez habría audio, y cuando creyeron que era imposible verlos, encendieron una televisión no muy grande. Había una mujer que leía, con claro terror en su voz, los titulares:

—…Se estima que el número de muertos ha aumentado desde la propagación del paciente cero, los hospitales se convirtieron en zonas de tiroteo, por no mencionar que otros lugares concurridos como el centro comercial han sido ya atacados, desgraciadamente con éxito.—informó la mujer a la vez que trataba de no echarse a llorar y se escuchaban muchos gritos de fondo—El estudio televisivo también fue atacado con éxito, y en estos momentos estamos rodeados, ayuda…—pidió la mujer a la vez que los gritos se intensificaban—¡No!—gritó ella mirando hacia detrás de la cámara—¡Ahh!—gritó una vez estaba rodeada por todos lados, la cámara cayó al suelo y solo pudieron escuchar los desesperados gritos de la mujer por salvar su vida.

La señal fue interrumpida, y al tratar de cambiar de canales, solo había programación amigable y que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo, como si el resto del mundo fuera ajeno a su sufrimiento. Por lo menos eso sintieron hasta que la luz del centro comercial se apagó y dejo todo a la merced de los rayos de luz que entraban por el tragaluz.

Una llamada interrumpió el silencio después de un rato, que para ellos paso rápidamente por la ansiedad. Lori tomó su celular y casi colgaba con rabia por hacer el ruido, pero al ver que era una llamada de su amado Bobby, decidió aceptar la llamada. Causando que el resto de sus hermanas giraran los ojos, pero no Lincoln, él quería saber sobre la hermana del chico, Ronnie Anne.

—¿Bobby bubu?—preguntó Lori desesperada y aferrándose al celular.

—¿Lori? ¡¿Bebe estas bien?!—se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea—Me mandaron a comprar un café y todo el mundo se puso de cabeza, actúan como lunáticos, mandaron a todos los oficiales con armas y con permiso a disparar.—dijo el chico, haciendo notar que estaba en el mismo lugar que ellos—¿Dónde estas?

—Estoy aquí, en el centro comercial.—dijo Lori aferrándose a su teléfono—Todo es horrible Bobby, se mataban unos a otros, revivían, son…Zombies…—dijo la chica llorando—Estoy cuidando a mis hermanos, estamos atrapados en la vieja tienda de televisiones…Pero no sabemos que pasa afuera…

—Todo lo que sé es que hay un montón de chiflados mordiendo a la gente.—expresó Bobby—¿Dijiste zombies?—reaccionó—Eso es ridículo bebe…No puede…

—No es ridículo, es lo que vimos.—le dijo Lori ya molesta—Y es lo que está sucediendo.

—Han mordido a muchos policías, están en la estación y no les pasa nada.—le dijo aquello el chico con un tono bastante severo—Es imposible, además, traje a mi hermana conmigo y…—trataba de explicar en la línea comenzando a unir los puntos, pero de la nada se quedó callado, se escuchó como una puerta era abierta—¿Qué ocurre Ronnie?—preguntó Bobby desde la otra línea y con cierto temblor en la voz.

—Bobby, ¿Está todo bien halla?—preguntó Lori desesperada y provocando un grito que se escuchó en el exterior.

—Ronnie…—la voz de Bobby se quebró hasta que finalmente se escuchó un grito desgarrador por su parte.

—¡NO!—gritó Lori tomando el teléfono con más fuerzas, como si eso fuera a ayudar de algo.

Todos los Loud se quedaron en silencio, estaban solos, sin padres, amigos o ningún tipo de ayuda del exterior. Las caras de preocupación abundaban entre ellos, así que decidieron esperar en aquel lugar un poco más, hasta que finalmente decidieron que no podían quedarse eternamente en la tienda de televisiones, y se dispusieron a salir al exterior para volver a su casa y seguir el plan de Lori, después de todo ya no debían quedar muchos zombies en los alrededores.

—Recuerden, el plan es salir corriendo directamente al auto.—les tuvo que hablar Luna, que era la única de las tres mayores que permanecía con la suficiente calma emocional para dirigirlos—Bro, tú te quedas con Lana y Lola, protege a Lily.—dijo a Lincoln.

—Entendido.—dijo Lincoln, quien por una vez no tenía la mínima idea de lo que podía hacer en una situación de ese estilo.

Todos se acercaron a la puerta principal, y fue Luna la que abrió la puerta, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, luego miró de uno a otro lado del pasillo y comprobó que estaba vacío. Así que, sin perder tiempo entre ella, Luan y Lynn levantaron la reja que los protegía, aunque tampoco mucho porque querían hacer el menor ruido posible.

El resto de los Loud la siguieron, saliendo lentamente por la puerta, y siendo la última en salir Lori, quien aún tenía los ojos negros del maquillaje que se le había descorrido. Su hermana Luan la acompañaba a su lado sonriendo para ella.

—Miren…—dijo Lola acercándose a una estanterías—Chicos, les interesara ver esto.—no hablaba muy alto, pero cierto eco había en el centro comercial.

—No creo que sea buen momento para las princesitas.—dijo Lana girando los ojos y sin voltear, conociendo que cerca de aquella zona había una tienda para niñas del estilo de su gemela.

—Lola, eres una genio.—dijo Luna felicitándola y acariciando su cabello, eso hizo girar a Lana.

—¿La tienda deportiva?—preguntó Lynn sin entender—No es como si normalmente no me gustaría, pero…Hasta yo sé que este no es el momento.—dijo la chica tratando de poner el orden.

Lola, sin embargo, se acercó con ímpetu a la tienda y tomó del roto mostrador un bate de béisbol para luego zarandearlo en el aire. Eso hizo que todas las hermanas entendieran y sonrieran por la inteligencia de la niña.

—Oh, así que es el día del béisbol.—dijo Leni sonriendo.

Rápidamente los Loud tomaron lo que pudieron para no quedarse indefensos ante esas peligrosas bestias. Lincoln tomó un palo de hockey y un casco para Lily; aunque eso significase que pesara más para él, pero estaba protegida.

—Bien, estamos listos…—dijo Luna emocionada y haciendo que todas salieran, había varios muertos en diferentes partes del centro comercial, los cuales no se movían y solo eran terroríficos cadaveres—Oh, miren, una pistola.—señaló un cuerpo de un oficial que tenía entre sus manos pálidas un arma de fuego nueve milímetros.

Luna decidida se acercó para tomar el arma de fuego, pero tampoco era idiota, y no metió su mano porque sí, sino que trató de quitarle con un rápido movimiento de manos, lográndolo sin resultar herida.

—Yeih.—dijo Luna dándose media vuelta y cerrando su puño triunfal; pero sin previo aviso sintió como su pie izquierdo era rodeado por una piel demasiado fría al contacto—Oh mie…—iba a decir antes de que el oficial de policía se comenzara a arrastrar en el suelo hacia ella.

Luna intentó evadir la mordida pateándolo en la cara al hombre con piel verde, pero este fue más fuerte que la chica y rápidamente pudo darle una mordida en la pierna haciendo que la sangre brotara rápidamente de la herida.

—¡LUNA!—gritó toda la familia al ver como de la pierna de su hermana salía sangre.

El grito causo que de los alrededores muchos zombies salieran de diferentes puestos, y algunos cadáveres se levantaran del inerte suelo. Los Loud estaban en medio de aquella desastrosa escena.

—Hey bro…—le habló Luna a Lincoln—¡Toma!—le lanzó la pistola y el susodicho la atrapo—¡Váyanse sin mí!—les gritó finalmente forzando una sonrisa en su cara, pero sabía lo que le venía, pues el zombie que antes la había mordido, después de levantarse detrás suyo; la tomo de la cabeza y se acercó peligrosamente a su yugular, hasta que sus dientes rasgaron el cuello de Luna Loud y ahogaron su grito de dolor, en una desesperación de sangre regurgitándose en la garganta de la chica.

—¡NO!—gritó toda la familia desesperada antes de que más de esas cosas se acercaran a ellos, por lo que no tuvieron tiempo de llorar por su hermana.

Lori y Lynn le dieron golpes con sus instrumentos deportivos a unos monstruos que se trataron de acercar a su familia, mientras que Lucy solo sonrió al ver que una de esas cosas se le acercaba; fue Lincoln quien la atrajo para que el monstruo no le diera una letal mordida. Lisa protegía a Lana y Lola con unas pequeñas bombas químicas que había fabricado y las lanzaba a los zombies con rabia, y una lagrima era visible... En todos los Loud tenían algo de lágrimas en su rostro y trataban de no mirar hacia la zona donde su hermana Luna había estado.

—¡Corran!—gritó Lori tomando a Leni de la mano y forzándola a correr, el resto le seguía por detrás a la mayor velocidad que les era posible, los zombies no eran muy rápidos y eso les permitía abrirse paso por el centro comercial, e incluso bajar las escaleras eléctricas.

Estaban cerca de la salida, detrás del pasillo que estaban doblando se encontraban las puertas principales del centro comercial y podrían escapar finalmente de aquel lugar infernal, pero al llegar a ese pasillo, se toparon por donde estaba la salida, no había un par de esas cosas, sino docenas, casi cientos de zombies pegados unos a otros para escapar por las puertas de cristal principales y así expandirse como plaga.

La familia Loud se detuvo en seco al ver aquella escena, y los zombies no hicieron más que responder el gesto volteando a verlos. Durante un momento pareció que el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un instante. Los zombies comenzaron su caminata hacia ellos y todos corrieron en la dirección contraria, pero nuevamente esta se había llenado de esos monstruos verdosos por la última vez que habían pasado por ahí corriendo.

—Estamos rodeados…—dijo Lana asustada y abrazando a Lola con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Es el día de estar ro…?—iba a preguntar Leni, incapaz de entender bien la situación, pero fue interrumpida porque todos en la familia, Lily incluida, la miraron con caras de molestia asesina.

—Bueno, nuestras posibilidades incrementaron a un cien por ciento que moriremos.—hizo ver Lisa cerrando sus ojos y suspirando—Me lo esperaba, debí mover el posible plan fallido como positivo y no dejarlo en negativo.—se llevó su mano a los lentes frustrada.

—Este es el final de nuestro primer acto…—trató de hacer una broma Luan.

—¡Cállense, vamos a lograrlo!—gritó Lincoln desesperado—¡Miren!—señaló hacia donde habían pocas personas en la multitud una pequeña puerta contra incendios—¡Si llegamos hasta ella saldremos directo al estacionamiento!

—Eso es cierto.—dijo Leni conociendo perfectamente la arquitectura y diseño del centro comercial.

Todas las chicas miraron a su hermano, aquel era un plan suicida, pero era lo mejor que tenían…Así que tomando mucho valor todas se prepararon para correr y también sus armas deportivas por si tenían que luchar; Lincoln al tener el arma de fuego le lanzo a Lynn el palo de hockey.

— _Esto no tendría que ser así_ …—escucharon una voz proveniente de la multitud.

— _Sí, ya ríndanse, su tiempo termino._ —dijo otra voz que se acercaba a pasos decididos, era nada más y nada menos un zombie especialmente espantoso.

—Hablan…—dijo Lincoln impresionado—Bueno, más motivos para no dudar.—señaló a sus hermanas—¡Al ataque!

Los Loud se dirigieron corriendo con un grito de guerra hacia una muralla de zombies que solamente eran capaces de dar unos pasos hacia el frente para atraparlos, pero la furia los acompañaba, los recuerdos de su hermana Luna, caída en aquel lugar y devorada vilmente por esas criaturas; eso les motivaba a darles fuertemente su merecido a los cadaveres.

Finalmente llegó el momento del choque, un zombie intentó detener a Lori, pero esta le dio con su bate criquet en el rostro, mandándolo a volar. A Lincoln le saltó una niña al pecho para morderlo, pero el casco de Lily los salvó a ambos de la mordida y el chico pudo usar su arma para disparar y deshacerse del monstruo. Luan por su parte usaba una caja de juguete, con un guante que salía cuando esta era abierta; para poder enfrentar a sus enemigos. Lola y Lana al ser tan pequeñas tenían que depender de Lisa, quien siempre llevaba consigo algunos químicos de emergencia, nunca se sabía cuándo era necesario la creación de un nuevo virus, o un químico que hiciera lacio el cabello; todo era válido; en el caso particular, usaba una pistola que lanzaba rayos láser celestes que cremaban a los zombies. Lucy sin embargo daba golpes con un libro de pasta negra. Lori tenía su bate de béisbol con el que golpeaba cabezas y Lynn usaba el palo de hockey. Las únicas dos que no luchaban, por su incapacidad en esto, eran Leni y Lily.

Los Loud empujaron a todos esos monstruos, abriéndose paso entre la ansiosa multitud y esquivando por milímetros las mordidas de las bestias. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta que conectaba con el estacionamiento, en ese momento los zombies se pusieron frenéticos por acercarse a ellos, pero los Loud salieron en cuestión de segundos.

Sin perder el mínimo tiempo, todos se dirigieron hacia donde recordaban que estaba el automóvil, aunque nuevos monstruos verdosos salían asustándolos desde el estacionamiento, aunque el comportamiento de estos era distinto, como si no esperaran ver gente viva por los alrededores.

— _¿Lori?—_ escucharon como uno de esos monstruos se acercaba a ellos a un pasillo del automóvil.

— _¿Lincoln?_ —preguntó Ronnie Anne zombificada, con piel cetrina verdosa y ojos blancos perdidos al infinito—¿Aun no has terminado?—ella rodó los ojos blanquecinos— _Mi hermano y yo ya termina…_ —iba a continuar la chica.

—¡No tú!—gritó Lincoln desgarrado antes de voltear como desde la puerta salían unas bestias enfurecidas y decididas a atraparlas.

— _Oh vienen hacia acá, se acabo Linc; acéptalo._ —le dijo Ronnie sonriendo.

—¡Tenemos que irnos!—gritó Lynn llamando la atención de Lincoln y tomándolo fuertemente de la mano para apartarlo de esa chica convertida.

— _Oh, lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que hagan eso, tienen que_ …—les trató de impedir avanzar Bobby.

—Chicos, deberían de correr, no quiero que vean esto…—dijo Lori sabiendo que ya no aguantaría más—¡Ahh! ¡Devuélveme a mi Bobby Bubu!—gritó saltando encima de él y dándole un beso en sus muertos labios, ganándose solo que su putrefacto novio le arrancara los labios y se relamiera con estos.

—¡LORI!—gritaron los Loud restantes sumamente asustados.

— _¡Deténganse ahí!—_ gritaron los zombies enfurecidos y acercándose con espuma en la boca.

Sin más opción, los Loud continuaron en su frenética carrera, tirando al suelo al novio muerto de su hermana, y entre sus dientes su hermana siendo devorada con brutales sonidos que desfiguraban su rostro. La otra chica muerta solo se quedó quieta, negando decepcionada. Lincoln lo supo volteando una última vez y acelerando aún más el paso.

Finalmente, todos entraron al automóvil de la familia, una camioneta grande, que ahora estaría bastante vacía por la pérdida de varios de sus familiares y que hacía sentir un gran pésame a los Loud. Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos en la parte trasera, excepto Lincoln, quien la tomo de copiloto. Los zombies se acercaban rápidamente y no tenían tiempo para salir.

—¿Somos todos?—preguntó el chico contando a sus hermanas—Uno, dos,…Y siete, sí, todas.—dijo él para luego gritar—¡ACELERA!

La que conducía el vehículo acelero a toda velocidad, con un control apenas sobre el volante y haciendo que algunos zombies saltaran a los lados para quitarse del enloquecido camino de la camioneta. El automóvil dejaba detrás de sí una capa de humo que ennegrecía la vista de los zombies.

—Un momento…—al mirar aquello de pronto Lincoln supo quien conducía…

—¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?—preguntó Leni a sus hermanas.

Al instante todos los Loud gritaron horrorizados, estaban en un automóvil con Leni como conductora, de repente volver a estar rodeados por zombies no parecía tan mala opción en retrospectiva. Pero algo era cierto, el futuro era oscuro para los Loud que restaban vivos, y hablando de oscuros…

Una vez se comenzó a disipar el polvo y los monstros miraron a donde antes había estado la camioneta, notaron como una niña pelinegra e indiferente a lo que sucedía.

—La historia de mi vida, estoy lista.—dijo Lucy extendiendo sus brazos antes de ser rodeada y devorada por esas criaturas sin tener una mínima oportunidad de defenderse.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Notas.-Hola de nuevo, ¿Me recuerdan de mi anterior fic? XD Si no lo hacen, pues, de una vez les digo, me gusta el humor negro, y como he visto que le hace falta mucho a este fandom, y zombies Así que…Aquí me tienen.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte. Creo que solo serán 3 partes. Originalmente iba a ser un One Shoot, pero hehe, iba a ser demasiado largo.**_

 _ **¿Cómo le harán los Loud para sobrevivir a la terrible realidad de ir en un auto conducido por Leni? (O al apocalipsis zombie, aunque yo temería más a la primera).**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, si les gusto (o no), acepto sugerencias en forma de review o Pms (¿) Por el momento no puedo aceptarlas telepáticamente. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que ya tendrá más comedia.**_


	2. La Ciudad

_**Zombie House**_

 **Lololololol, muchas gracias por el apoyo que muestra este fandom ante mis escritos de $#"$#"$" la verdad, ¿7 favoritos, 7 seguidores y 6 reviews por un capítulo que hice a la carrera? (No contaremos la del ratero de fics, "Silver Black White"; pero aquí no hablemos de eso). En fin, estoy muy agradecido por el apoyo, y si tarde en actualizar fue porque tuve época de examenes.**

* * *

 **Parte 2**

 **La Ciudad**

Mientras dejaban el centro comercial atrás a toda velocidad, los Loud se abrazaban unos a otros, suponiendo que sobrevivieran a la masacre generada por el apocalipsis de dejar que Leni condujera un auto…Y los zombies tampoco ayudaban mucho.

Las hermanas le gritaban todas las instrucciones que necesitaban en Leniles, cosas como "¡Botas de los sesenta!" "La cosa que gira", "Más botas de los sesenta". Era un desastre casi total que intentaban solucionar los Loud restantes. Pero indiscutiblemente todos eran lanzados de uno a otro lado, aun con los cinturones, por la fuerza usada en la tracción de las llantas.

Peatones zombificados saltaban para no continuar en la ruta letal del auto, algunos no tenían tanta suerte y eran lanzados a distintas direcciones, aunque por su estado de muertos vivos, la mayoría dudo si lograron matarlos de esa manera. En algunas partes había tráfico de zombies, provocando que Leni tuviera que hacer de lado; con la fuerza del motor.

—¡Lucy! ¡Siempre olvido a Lucy!—grito Lincoln después de un par de minutos golpeándose con la parte delantera del auto repetidas ocasiones, Lily parecía animarlo a que siguiera haciendo eso; estaban entrando a una calle con zombies y fue interrumpido cuando giraron bruscamente.

—Supongo que al fin conocerá a la abuela en cuerpo.—intentó bromear Luan casi un minuto después, provocando que todos rodaran los ojos y la miraran molesta.

Casi al mismo tiempo tuvieron que sujetarse de los cinturones de seguridad pues le tocó a Leni dar una curva extensa para evitar una marcha de zombies que impedían el paso.

Lincoln tenía que admitir que para ser el apocalipsis zombie, no estaba nada mal las cosas que sucedían, solo le molestaba que los edificios no estuvieran en ruinas, pero solo era el inicio de todo ese desastre. Mientras tanto intentó esforzarse para afrontar las cosas con seriedad, cosa que algunas de sus hermanas no habían hecho.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos?—preguntó Lola abrazando a su hermana, ignorando que ella intentaba zafarse del abrazo—Ya murieron tres de nosotras y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se nos termine el tiempo…—tuvo que detenerse porque nuevamente dieron otra vuelta para esquivar otra multitud casi idéntica de zombies.

—Supongo que tendríamos que ir a la casa, empacar algunas cosas y desaparecer.—sugirió Lynn tratando de tomar control de la situación.

—Tengo que admitir que ese plan es ideal, lado bueno…—dijo Lisa felicitándola antes de sujetarse fuertemente y que Leni diera la vuelta ante una multitud de zombies enardecidos—¿Soy yo o es la quinta vez que nos encontramos con esa turbia?

Todos los Loud entonces repararon en voltear por las ventanas, al parecer Leni estaba rodeando el mismo edificio una y otra vez siempre girando a la derecha.

—Tu otro lado bueno…—tuvo que decirle Lincoln a su hermana mayor para que finalmente ella saliera del circulo interminable—Leni, escúchame con atención, mucha atención.—le pidió Lincoln—Llévanos a casa…

—¿A casa?—preguntó Leni un poco confundida antes de abrir los ojos—Oh, casa.—dijo ella aparentemente descubriendo nuevos significados—¡Vamos allá!

Pasaron un par de angustiantes minutos en los cuales tuvieron que guiar a través de las calles repletas de zombies a la confundida Leni. Fue Lisa la que la guiaba con mayor claridad, casi aburriéndose por conocer las calles de memoria. El resto se contentaba porque al fin iban a poder ir a su casa y así luego escapar de aquel sitió.

—Casa.—señaló Leni estacionando el vehículo y a punto de salirse de este antes de que Lola se le tirara al cuello.

—¡¿Es que estás loca?!—gritó pues estaban justo en la entrada del centro comercial, con varios zombies que se les quedaron mirando con las cejas levantadas.

—¡Acelera!—gritaron todas sin excepción, pero Leni permaneció con su sonrisa y mirada bizca con las manos en el volante, como si aquella combinación de palabras no significara nada.

—¡Una venta de botas de los sesenta en casa!—gritó entonces Lincoln comprendiendo que su hermana no estaba del todo conciente sobre lo que le sucedía.

Los ojos de Leni entonces brillaron y cambiando la velocidad a máxima potencia se dirigió a…No sabían claramente donde, con una velocidad increíble para todos. Parecía que la barrera del sonido había quedado muy atrás en la escala de velocidades cuando finalmente Leni paró de golpe y todos salieron disparados hacia adelante, rompiendo sus cinturones y pegándose al cristal delantero de la ban.

—Caza.—finalmente señaló Leni el lugar a donde los había traído, todos voltearon a ver una tienda de armas; su camioneta estaba estacionada fuera de esta y se veía que la puerta estaba abierta.

—¡Casa Leni no…!—gritó Lincoln molesto antes de que una luz brillara sobre su cabeza—Esto es perfecto.

—¿Lo es?—preguntaron el resto de las hermanas volteando a él, luego a la tienda, de vuelta a Lincoln, otra mirada a Leni, tienda, Lincoln, Leni, tienda, Lincoln, tienda.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente todas entendieron por qué aquella oportunidad parecía ser perfecta para Lincoln, y para todas y cada una de ellas. Con sonrisas cómplices se despegaron del cristal y comenzaron a salir de la camioneta, siendo solo Leni y Lily las únicas que parecían no entender la situación. Dejaron que Leni cerrara las puertas con seguro e ingresaron al lugar.

En el mostrador, quien antes debía ser el dueño, se encontraba zombificado y mirando una revista de mujeres zombies en overoles de trabajo inadecuados para los oficios correspondientes. Tan concentrado estaba en la lectura que ni siquiera notó como un grupo de ocho hermanos paso frente al mostrador y se escondió entre las estanterías.

—Eso estuvo cerca.—suspiró aliviada Lana quitándose un poco de sudor de la frente.

Los Loud se quedaron viendo todo el arsenal de armas letales que ahora tenían a su disposición, y con sonrisas idénticas comenzaron a tomar cada cosa que les fuera posible de cargar. Lincoln llevaba consigo una escopeta recortada con munición cargada en los pañales de Lily. En cambió Luan había ido más a lo clásico con una nueve milímetros con silenciador. Lisa encontró más divertido una pistola laser, que Lincoln dedujo que ella modifico (porque dudaba que esas en realidad existieran). Las gemelas tomaron armas iguales de cuerpo a cuerpo. Lola llevaba una especie de adorno que era un escudo medieval y Lana en cambio usaba una espada demasiado gruesa para ser verdadera; dejaron que ambas llevaran eso para una falsa sensación de seguridad. Finalmente, Lynn tenía puesta una especie de chaleco de balas y casco de motociclista a prueba de balas. En cambio, Leni continuaba viendo como si nada le interesara.

—¿Dónde estará el departamento de vestidos?—preguntó ella mirando con más detenimiento al empleado de la caja registradora—¡Oh hola!—lo saludó moviendo su mano de uno a otro lado animada—¿Podría decirme donde están los…?—intentó preguntar antes de que todos sus hermanos se acercaran a ella y la rodearan, por su propia seguridad.

—¡Un momento!—gritó el empleado zombie presionando un botón debajo del mostrador—¡No pueden…!—intentó decir antes de que una puerta fuera abierta y entraran dos zombies aún más aterradores vestidos de oficiales—¡Son esos niños!—gritó el primero señalándolos.

—¡Alto ahí!—gritaron los guardias de seguridad zombificados a la vez que los Loud corrían directamente a la salida, pero aquellos que les perseguían ganaban cada vez más velocidad y amenazaban para alcanzarlos.

Al notar aquello los Loud aumentaron la velocidad y comenzaron a usar sus respectivas armas para intentar acabar con los zombies, pero a pesar de que Luna les disparó y acertó con el arma nueve milímetros, estos parecían inmunes al efecto de las balas, como si aquello solo les hiciera una pequeña molestia; así como el hecho que los rayos láser de la pistola de Lisa simplemente chocaban contra la piel de estos sin mayor efecto que el de paralizarlos a momentos.

Lynn notó que la salida aún estaba a un par de metros, y que se acercaba a ella un zombie que iba a alcanzar a alguna de sus hermanas. Y ella no permitiría aquello. Así que suspirando se adelantó, y aprovechando su condición atlética intentó derribar al muerto viviente que estaba a punto de tomar a Lana.

Las chicas Loud estaban tan concentradas en el escape que no notaron ese detalle, exceptuando a Lincoln, quien apuntó con la escopeta, cargando a Lily aun en su pecho. Lynn notó que aun si la salvaban los otros dos zombies prácticamente estaban a punto de saltar sobre ambos, así que pateó a su hermano en el estómago y lo mando a que retrocediera a la salida; salvándolo de que los otros dos zombies saltaran sobre él; pero por consiguiente lo hicieron sobre ella. Tacleándola y poniéndola contra el suelo, pecho tierra, a la vez que le mordían las manos y la espalda.

—¡Lynn!—intentó regresar Lincoln, pero entonces Lisa dio media vuelta y lo llevó arrastrando a la fuerza; sabiendo que ya no podían hacer nada.

Todos volvieron a la ban, intentando no sentirse culpables de haber dejado a su hermana a su suerte mientras escapaban. Pero el miedo de más zombies en patrullas acercándose a toda velocidad los hizo en definitiva perder toda esa culpabilidad para gritarle a Leni "¡Las botas de los sesenta!".

Leni aceleró como si no hubiera un mañana, apenas dándole tiempo a las hermanas restantes a que usaran sus cinturones y mandándolas a volar en distintas direcciones.

—¿Los perdimos?—preguntó Lola temblando de miedo y abrazando su escudo de juguete, tenía todo el maquillaje hecho pedazos y parecía no importarle.

—Sí, creo que ya no nos muerden los talones.—bromeó Luan volteando por la ventana trasera—Jeje, ¿Entienden?

Nadie decidió prestarle atención, y fue menester de Lisa intentar dar las ordenes a Leni para que esta pudiera avanzar, siendo ella la que mejor manejaba el "Leniles", ganándole tiempo a sus hermanos para que pudieran hablar un poco sobre lo que ocurría.

—Lynn, ella…—intentó explicarles Lincoln mientras Lily jugaba con el dedo índice de su mano—Se sacrificó por mí, y por ella.—señaló a Lily con su mirada, no culpándola, pero sí decepcionado.

—¿Ella hizo eso?—preguntó Lana mirando hacia el piso de la ban.

—Sí.—fue lo que le contestó Lincoln para luego explicar cómo lo alejo de una patada, mientras decía eso Lincoln recordaba que habían olvidado a Lucy, que Lori había sucumbido y que Luna sí que tenía mala suerte; cada vez quedaban menos hermanas Loud y menos tiempo para que todo terminara…Se preguntó si sería tan fácil como que ellos murieran o tendrían que esperar como zombies hasta que todos muriesen para que se terminara aquello.

—¡Ardilla veterana de Vietnam!—gritó Lisa para intentar que Leni parara, pero esta simplemente no la escuchó, o entendió, y esa valiente ardilla fue aplastada por las ruedas del automóvil, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de ellos, para aquel momento ya estaban en los suburbios, Lisa tenía un conocimiento total sobre todas las calles de la ciudad.

Los Loud ya se estaban comenzando a relajar, se estaban cada vez más acercando a su hogar y dentro de poco podrían finalizar con todo eso; pero no fue menor su sorpresa cuando ingresaron en la calle donde quedaba su humilde hogar y este parecía bloqueado, justo en su zona.

—Son patrullas…—dijo Lisa entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza—Debí de haber guardado el óxido de Litio mejor.—dijo ella pensando que por aquel motivo se encontraban esos zombies en su residencia, pero al notar como dos zombies adultos (volteados de espalda), hablaban con otro y lloraban una sobre los hombros del otro. Inmediatamente supo que sus padres en vida no hubieran sabido de la utilidad de ese material, menos en aquel estado.

—Parece que somos famosos…—dijo Lola, por primera vez aterrada por esa posibilidad.

—Deberíamos volver…—iba a sugerir Lincoln, pero entonces detrás de ellos comenzó a sonar una sirena de policía a todo volumen, acercándose a máxima velocidad para su posición.

—Creo que en esto no hay retorno, jaja.—el repertorio de chistes de Luan se estaba pasando un poco de la raya y sus hermanas no pudieron más que darle un golpe con el falso escudo de una ofendida Lola.

Para rematar, en el indicador de gas comenzó a parpadear una luz indicando la falta de este líquido preciado.

—Uhh, se apaga y prende.—dijo Leni apuntando—¿Sera código morsa?

Todos se llevaron una mano a la frente en señal de decepción. Para inmediatamente darse cuenta que estaban parados y encerrados en una calle sin posibilidades de escape, en un auto con baja gasolina.

—Podríamos probar a ingresar a la fuerza…—intentó convencer Lisa de ir a la casa—Tengo dentro un desintegrador láser que dejara fuera del mercado a esta basura.—señaló su arma que antes no había hecho nada.

—Pero para eso deberíamos llegar a tu habitación…—señaló Lola.

—En el segundo piso.—Lana estaba igual de asustada.

—Nada que un salto por una rampa no arregle.—tuvo que admitir Lisa sonriendo y sacando un control remoto de su bolsillo y presionando un botón rojo.

Al hacerlo, provocó que cerca de su casa la calle comenzara a abrirse en dos puertas que ingresaban por el concreto sólido y una rampa roja para saltar preparada en este lugar se comenzó a elevar.

—¿Para qué tenías eso?—preguntó Lincoln a su hermana con la ceja levantada.

—Un viaje al espacio, pero visto que ese sueño será imposible hasta que no tenga cinco años, mejor ahora que nunca.—dijo ella aburridamente para luego ordenarle a Leni que avanzara a toda velocidad, causando que todas las hermanas, y Lincoln, se abrazaran.

Leni, siguiendo las órdenes de Lisa aceleró metiendo su pie totalmente en la bota y recorrió en cuestión de segundos de un extremo a otro la calle; al irse acercando varios zombies que rodeaban su casa se dieron cuenta que ellos estaban en camino e intentaron detenerlos, pero era demasiado tarde, Leni saltó la rampa de Lisa a toda velocidad y el auto quedó flotando en el aire durante unos cinco segundos.

Ella pudo ver en el espejo retrovisor como sus hermanas se divertían y gritaban para apoyarla, aunque su nombre no fuese "¡AHHHHH!", ella entendía perfectamente aquella combinación de palabras.

Finalmente, el auto comenzó su trayecto en picada después de levantarse un par de metros, haciendo que la parte frontal chocara directamente contra la casa.

El golpe fue demoledor.

Lincoln tuvo que despertar ya tiempo después a duras penas, mientras trataba de escuchar algo con sus oídos, cosa difícil pues estos parecían querer mostrar síntomas de sangrado. La realidad estaba comenzando a apoderarse de él, sobre todo cuando notó que el mundo estaba de cabeza, literalmente hablando. Tanto sus brazos como los de todas sus hermanas se encontraban colgados boca abajo y tendidos a su suerte. Podía notar el suelo de la casa encima suya. Parecían haber aterrizado en el garaje, pues a lo lejos se notaban guitarras de Luna y cosas deportivas de Lynn, además de esa puerta elevadiza que se encontraba totalmente intacta.

—¿Están todas bien?—preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado herido y revisando que Lily continuara en buen estado, la niña parecía continuar bien.

—Aparentemente falle en el ángulo de trayectoria cinco grados al momento de calcular…—dijo Lisa tomando del techo del auto sus anteojos.

—Estamos bien…—señaló Lana, mientras hacía que Lola también despertara; a su lado Luan parecía reír porque aún se encontraban bien.

—¿Leni?—preguntó Lincoln buscando a la conductora.

—Yo…Estoy bien…Creo…—fue lo único capaz de decir ella mientras se sanaba una herida en la cabeza; o eso intentaba deteniendo el sangrado.

—Oh no, Leni…—rápidamente Lincoln se quitó su cinturón y dio paso a ayudar al resto de sus hermanas a bajar, a la vez que se escuchaban como distintos pasos iban y venían por fuera de la casa, tal vez para ingresar adentro—¡Tenemos que buscar refugió!—gritó Lincoln abriendo de una patada su puerta, la cual daba paso a la cocina de su hogar—¡Por aquí!—dijo a la vez que todas sus hermanas pasaban, menos él y Luan (Y Lily en su pecho), los cuales llevaban a Leni a rastras por el golpe que llevaba en la cabeza.

—Oh, mi dinero está bajando…—fue lo único capaz de decir la chica lastimada mientras abría y cerraba los ojos cansada.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prome…—dijo Lincoln a la vez que los cuatro pasaban por el comedor y estaban a centímetros de las escaleras de la casa, las otras tres ya habían subido a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Fue interrumpido debido a que la puerta fue abierta de par en par gracias a un empujón por parte de dos zombies especialmente enfurecidos, los cuales Lincoln pudo reconocer como sus padres; sus ropas parecían intactas, y sin embargo sus pieles tenían desgarros espantosos de carne…Es más, su padre no tenía cabeza, aunque ese no le era problema para hablar…

—¡Niños!—gritaron ambos molestos.

Luan entonces apuntó con la pistola mientras dejaba que Lincoln llevara en su pecho a Lily y en sus hombros a Leni; los padres se acercaban a paso lento, como si quisieran saltar encima de ambos.

—¡¿Qué es lo que creen que hacen con eso?!—les preguntó su padre señalando donde debían estar sus cerebros.

—Vivir, jeje, ¿Entienden?—fue la respuesta de Luan disparando el arma contra sus padres, los cuales solo se vieron sorprendidos ya que las balas rebotaban sobre sus gruesas pieles.

Los padres entonces avanzaron, rebotando todas las balas de Luan, pero como a Lincoln aun le faltaba camino para subir, esta le lanzo el arma a su madre y luego intentó darles a ambos una patada, siendo detenida por su madre, la cual estaba fuera de sí e intentaba gritarles cosas inentendibles para ella.

Luan presionó uno de los retratos que había en la pared, sujetándose del pasamanos a la vez que desde arriba; justo después de que Lincoln, Lily y Leni estuvieran a salvo. Desde el techo aparecieron dos cubetas llenas de una sustancia amarilla viscosa que resbalo sobre las escaleras, demostrando ser grasa animal; una de las tantas bromas que Luan tenía preparada para un futuro, que veía lejano.

Al ella estar sujetada fuera de la ruta, no resbalo inmediatamente, a diferencia de su padre quien comenzó a caer por las escaleras a toda velocidad al intentar sostenerse. Fue su madre la que se sujetó de su pierna e intentó llegar a ella mediante amenazas de castigos de por vida; pero Luan se sacudió y finalmente su madre cedió, resbalando las escaleras, no sin antes darle un bocado en el pie derecho.

—¡Luan!—gritó Lincoln intentando bajar por las escaleras.

—Espera, yo subiré, aún no he muerto.—intentó bromear ella—Jeje, ¿Captas?

—Sí, yo…—en cambió Lincoln parecía devastado, mientras su hermana subía a paso lento, pero seguro, sujetada siempre del barandal.

Lincoln no podía evitar fijarse en su mordida que le había quedado en su pie; pero de todas maneras ayudó a Lola y Lana para llevar a Leni a la habitación de Lisa; donde acordaron se quedarían. Apenas dejó a Leni sobre la camilla de su hermana científica volvió rápidamente a las escaleras, supervisando como Luan finalmente llegaba a los últimos escalones; la sujeto de la mano y ayudó a partir de ese punto, logrando que ella estuviera con el resto. Desde abajo sus padres y algunos policías intentaban subir de la misma manera, pero fracasaron estrepitosamente cuando la chica activó manualmente, desde arriba, otro mecanismo que hacía que de la cima del barandal saliera más grasa, provocando inaccesible la escalera sin una limpieza meticulosa de la misma.

Entre los dos tomaron la parte de madera de la cama de Lori y la posicionaron en la escalera a modo de barrera, luego tomaron la mesa de té de Lola; el mini mueble que tenía Lincoln en su habitación, entre otras cosas para impedir el paso; pero con espacio libre para ver venir a los zombies y derrumbarlos con el arma de Lincoln. Este dejó a Lily en su cuna para que esta pudiera dormir, mientras tanto Lisa daba los últimos detalles a su rayo láser para poder usarlo de manera correcta. Las gemelas se encargaban de checar las ventanas del piso superior para que no subiesen por aquellos lugares, y Lincoln y Luan estaban sentados contra la barrera impenetrable que habían hecho.

—Luan, eres una genio.—le dijo Lincoln abrazándola antes de volver a mirar hacia su herida—Pero…

—Oh, no hay nada de que sorprenderse Lincoln.—dijo ella intentando contener una risita—Tarde o temprano tenemos que terminar nuestro acto.—hizo una metáfora sobre la vida y el escenario.

—Pero, tu estarás bien.—le dijo Lincoln.

—No, puedo ver como mi vida va cayendo lentamente frente a mis ojos, creó que no me queda más que un minuto.—dijo ella bastante convencida y dándole a Lincoln de vuelta la escopeta—Bueno, esta chica no deja que le cierren el telón, ella decide cuando cerrarlo.

—Luan…Tú…¿ Quieres que yo?—preguntó Lincoln desconcertado y confundido a la vez que intentaba no soltar una lagrima, en vano.

—Oh vamos Lincoln, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.—le insistió con una sonrisa la escopeta—Antes de que sea una de esas cosas.—dijo rodando los ojos—Solo toma el arma, apunta aquí…—hizo que el arma se pusiera justo en medio de sus sienes—Y deja a mi imaginación volar en mil pedazos.

—Luan yo no…—decía Lincoln evitando mirar a su hermana—Yo…

—¡Solo hazlo!—le gritó Luan mientras intentaba pensar en algo para reír—O se lo pediré a Lisa…

—Esta… Bien…—Lincoln sabía que no tenía más remedio si quería evitar que alguna otra de sus hermanos cumpliera el último capricho de Luan—¿Lista?—le preguntó a lo que su hermana asintió—Bien, aquí…—dijo Lincoln intentando contener la respiración y cerrar los ojos.

Pero fue interrumpido cuando un brazo putrefacto rompió parte de la barrera que creían impenetrable y sujeto a Luan del pecho, a la vez que empujaba hacía atrás.

—¡Niños ya dejen de jugar!—gritaba su madre desde debajo de las escaleras desesperada.

—Pequeños delincuentes, no saben la que les…—le tocó a su papa mientras el zombie detrás de la barrera informaba que se estaban mostrando resistencia.

A su vez Lincoln jalaba a Luan para que esta no fuera llevada por el hueco formado hacia las escaleras, pero a pesar de que ella oponía resistencia, el otro lado parecía ganar. Lincoln sin embargo continuó estirando a su hermana y estaba a punto de pedirle ayuda a las gemelas (Que estaban en su habitación), cuando la piel de Luan comenzó a ponerse de un ton verdoso, a la vez que sonaba una especie de alarma. Lincoln entonces pudo deslumbrar como su hermana era transformada en otro de esos monstros. Aterrado y sin pensar bien en lo que hizo, soltó a su hermana, provocando que ella y sus otros compañeros zombies salieran rodando escaleras abajo.

Lincoln no perdió el tiempo y rellenó ese espacio que antes había sido roto mientras trataba de no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Sujeto el arma con fuerza sobre su pecho y escuchó varios golpeteos de todos lados, gritos desesperados por alcanzarlos, sonidos de patrullas viniendo a toda la velocidad posible para capturarlos y aparte los gritos desesperados de Lana y Lola yendo de uno a otro lado de la casa.

—¡A mi habitación!—gritó entonces Lisa provocando que los tres Loud, fuera de ella, capacitados y restantes; se presentaran al cuarto de las menores.

—Son demasiado tercos, quieren escalar por las ventanas…—dijo Lola quejándose.

—Sí, pero yo las bloquee todas con tablas de madera y tornillos.—dijo orgullosamente Lana mientras se apuntaba a si misma—Un momento…¿Y Luan?

Todas miraron a Lincoln, el cual tragó en seco y negó con la cabeza; las gemelas suspiraron, pero se acercaron a Lisa, esta tenía en una mesa a Leni.

Era irónico para Lincoln, de toda su familia, nunca creyó que él lograra sobrevivir tan lejos en un apocalipsis zombie, o Lola, Lana; Lisa tal vez sí; pero en definitiva Leni no.

—¿Estas bien Leni?—preguntó Lincoln a su última hermana mayor que quedaba.

—No…—contestó ella—Me estoy volviendo pobre.—explicó Leni.

—¿Pobre?—preguntaron todos.

—Sí, tengo cero dólares…—explicó ella—Y el lima de la habitación es incomodo a mis ojos…—dijo ella tapándoselos.

—¿Lima? Esta habitación es claramente verde esmeralda…—dijo Lola mirando a su alrededor—¿No creen que este cu—cu?—preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano a un lado de la cabeza y giraba el dedo índice.

—Temo decir que hay buenas y malas noticias.—iba apenas informar Lisa tan fría como siempre—La buena es que el arma está en perfecto estado para pulverizar zombies, o toda cosa que se mueva, o no.—informó feliz—La mala es que a Leni le quedan…Cinco segundos de vida.—dijo ella mientras bajaba sus hombros desinteresadamente.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntaron Lincoln, Lola y Lana.

Apenas paso aquello la piel de Leni se comenzó a volver de un color verde, sus ojos cambiaban su estética a una totalmente blanca, provocando que otro Loud se perdiera en las garras de los zombies.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—El siguiente capítulo será el final, y espero que sea corto, realmente no quiero desvelar nada, pero estoy más que seguro que algunos ya saben por lo menos que sucederá. Y si no, pues no se preocupen; soy yo el que no sabe como diablos soltar bien la información, pero hey, estamos aquí para aprender XD**

 **Pd.—Algunas incoherencias tienen en realidad una explicación, como el hecho de que el señor Loud hable sin cabeza…Otras fueron solo factor comedia, solo lo digo porque siento que me lo va a reclamar mucho en los comentarios (o en sus mentes).**

 **Muchas gracias por leer este fic, sé que puede parecer un poco porquería, pero realmente no estaba buscando hacer algo trascendental, solo algo que sacara un par de risas…Ahm, si les gusto dejen review y pues…Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	3. Loud House

_**Zombie House**_

 **Y al final llegamos al final de esta apasionante y geinal historia llena de pasión amor y con giros inesperados que dejaron sorprendidos al mejor escritor Stephen Hawkings y…JAJAJA XDDD**

 **Ya hablando inserio, (sí, dije inserio), este fic esta bastante mal escrito a propósito en algunos aspectos que a mi parecer lo volverían más comico, pero me sorprende que haya tenido 500 visitas en 2 capítulos, digo en otro fic con…15 capítulos (De otro fandom) apenas y llegue a las 500 visitas.**

 **En fin, espero que se rían, y disfruten.**

* * *

 **Parte 3**

 **Loud House**

Todos miraron como la piel de Leni se ponía de un color extraño verdoso, totalmente igual y repetitivo al de los zombies que rodeaban su casa y anhelaban con llegar al segundo piso donde los cinco Loud menores, exceptuando a Lucy, continuaban con vida de manera milagrosa.

Entre ellas, se encontraba el único varón, Lincoln Loud, horrorizado ya que no podía imaginarse a Leni como el resto, transformada en un monstruo sin cerebro y… Bueno, eso sí, pero no en un zombie que querría devorarlos, y peor aún, estaban encerrados con ella en el piso superior.

Mientras Lincoln planeaba mentalmente como volarle la cabeza a Leni, Lisa lo hacía en voz alta; este misma abrió sus cuencas vacías y ensangrentadas, abrió su boca, mostrando sus dientes aterradoramente amarillos y amenazo con levantarse, hasta que finalmente Lincoln tomó acción de la palabra y apuntó con la pistola a su hermana poniéndose encima de la cama. Las gemelas la tomaron por los brazos y Lisa la amenazo con una pequeña arma láser.

—¿Por qué me apuntan?—preguntó Leni—¿Es una de esas pesadillas donde tengo el examen sorpresa en ropa interior?—preguntó ella para luego mirar sus prendas—Ufff…—suspiró al verlas en su lugar.

—Lo siento tanto Leni…—dijo Lincoln apunto de apretar el gatillo, pero sintiéndose incapaz y temblando la mano.

—¡Yo lo hare!—dijo Lisa apretando su pequeña arma láser, provocando que el proyectil le diera a Leni y rebotara sobre su piel—¡Impresionante!—dijo impactada—Parece ser que esta arma es la MAYOR basura que he robado.—dijo enojada y lanzando el arma por la ventana, sin darse cuenta le dio a un policía zombie que había subido por la parte exterior y estaba en la ventana, al darle en la cabeza le hiso perder el equilibrio y lo tiró—Oh bueno, al menos hizo algo bueno.—dijo sonriendo.

Leni a su vez se intentó levantar.

—Lincoln, ese señor debe estar muy herido.—dijo la chica zombificada tratando de librarse del agarre de las gemelas.

—¡No te muevas!—le dijo el chico teniendo el dilema interno.

—No lo hará…—dijo Lola en un susurro a Lana, esta asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No hará qué?—preguntó Leni sin entender porque la trataban así.

—Mh…—pero entonces Lana se le ocurrió una idea suicida, y tomando aire puso su dedo índice en los labios de Leni y al ver que no ocurría nada le rodeo el labio con el dedo.

De nuevo Leni solo levantó la ceja sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría, seguidamente Lana tomó con ambas manos sus mejillas y las comenzó a mover en círculos, provocando que Leni tuviera que abrir la boca. Nada ocurrió, inmediatamente Lana puso su brazo desnudo sobre la boca de Leni, llenándose de saliva, ningún solo rasguño.

—No creo que lo sepa.—declaró ella al resto de sus hermanos, quienes estaban con unos rostros plasmados de sorpresa y horror potentes.

—Suéltenla.—ordenó Lincoln y Lola detuvo su agarre, en cambió Lisa negó con su cabeza repetidas veces, mostrando su desacuerdo.

Leni los miró a todos aun con la ceja levantada, pero de todas maneras el resto pareció alegre de que el trastorno no tuviera mayor efecto en ella. A su vez las gemelas se felicitaron una cerca de la otra. Pero la puerta detrás de ellas comenzó a sonar repetidas veces y estas corrieron al otro lado de la habitación.

—Oh, háganse a un lado.—les ordenó Lisa mientras montaba encima de un cañón láser, que tenía una silla para su usuario (En este caso ella) y con un visor rastreador ajustado a su altura—Lincoln, toma a Lily.—le recomendó.

El susodicho, despertando a Lily en el proceso, la tomó de su cuna y la volvió a poner nuevamente pegada a su pecho. Mientras tanto las gemelas y Leni estaban en la espalda de Lisa apresurándola a disparar. Una vez Lincoln estuvo justo a escaso metro de ella, Lisa acciono un botón con el cual un circulo comenzó a levantar la alfombra, y a todos los que estaban en esta. Lana lanzó un silbido de admiración a la vez que se acomodaba la gorra. Poco después el techo se abrió y los chicos continuaron elevándose sobre el pistón, disfrazado de alfombra, hasta llegar a una altura de un metro por encima de la casa, casi a la misma altura que el propio árbol que tenían.

—Hey, mi cometa.—dijo Lincoln tomando ese juguete del árbol.

—Concéntrate.—le ordenó Lisa a la vez que la maquinaria comenzaba a hacer un ruido de carga potente—¿Con quién quiere que iniciemos?

Desde la parte baja sus padres zombificados parecían gritarles cosas a los que aún estaban arriba, estos simplemente ignoraron aquel hecho antes de un zombie policía utilizara un megáfono.

—¡Hey niños!—les gritó el hombre con piel verde antes de comenzar a luchar con la madre de los susodichos, quien estaba dispuesta a golpear a un policía para obtener aquel artefacto, pudieron notar como varios zombies solo se quedaban mirándolos.

—¡NIÑOS!—gritó su madre con el megáfono, aunque no era necesario pues la hubieran escuchado sin este—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Bajen ahora mismo!

—¿Bajar?—se burló Lisa a la vez que sonreía maliciosamente—No lo creo.—dijo ella mirando a su mama zombificada por la mira del cañón laser.

—¡¿A quien crees que le apuntas con eso?!—gritó el señor Loud sin cabeza y dando saltos en el pasto.

—Oh, como había querido hacer esto desde hace tanto…—dijo Lisa con los ojos brillosos de maldad, luego suspiró, cerró los ojos y con su rostro enloquecido disparó en la dirección de sus padres.

Para el des fortunio del arma, ambos evitaron el disparo echándose a tierra rápidamente (acostumbrados a esquivar constantemente objetos), parecían bastantes sorprendidos por aquel acto de rebeldía, sobre todo cuando un zombie detrás de ellos fue alcanzado por el rayo láser y fue desintegrado al instante.

La multitud de muertos vivientes que no llevaba uniforme comenzó a correr despavorida por no ser alcanzada por el arma.

—¡LISA PARA AHORA MISMO!—gritaron las cabezas—¡ES UNA ORDEN!

—¡¿Una orden?! ¡¿Una orden?!—gritó ella todavía más molesta, no era difícil deducir de donde había sacado aquel carácter—¡He vivido toda la vida bajo sus estúpidas ordenes!—gritó ella—¿Y todo con qué propósito? Sino retrasar mis hallazgos científicos que cambien a la humanidad.—dijo ella con una sonrisa demente en su rostro, Lincoln, Lana y Lola dudaron de su cordura—¡¿Quieren darme más ordenes?! ¡Más ordenes!

Hubo un momento de pausa donde todos se quedaron viendo a la chica enloquecida y con los ojos envueltos en las puras llamas del averno.

—¡ES UNA ORDEN DIRECTA!—sin embargo su madre luchaba por obtener unas llamas tan radiantes.

—¡Ordenes, ordenes, ordenes!—gritó Lisa—¡Te mostrare lo que pienso de tus ordenes…!—dicho esto efectuó otro disparo directo a la Rita Loud, la cual lo esquivo, a diferencia de una patrulla policiaca detrás de ella, la cual fue desintegrada hasta volverse polvo.

—Lisa, creo que esto no fue una buena idea…—mostró su poca conformidad Lincoln.

—Concuerdo, será mejor que nos vallamos…—dijo Lola mostrando que un helicóptero se acercaba peligrosamente desde la ciudad en su dirección.

—Váyanse ustedes, esta es mi oportunidad.—dijo ella sin quitar la vista de su mirilla y volviendo a disparar—Bajen por el árbol, yo disparare a todo aquel que se les acerque…—les dijo finalmente ella antes de que Lincoln no dudara un segundo y junto a la Leni zombie y las gemelas comenzaron su descenso por el árbol, tratando de ignorar los constantes sonidos del rayo siendo disparado.

—¡Esto es por cada vez que me prohibieron utilizar bombas nucleares!—gritó disparando un potente chorro—¡Y esto por todas esas veces en las que me dijeron "No Lisa, no puedes usar isotopos inestables de mercurio"!—gritó ahora con más ira en el disparo—¡Y esto por cada vez que impidieron que usara a mis hermanas como sujetos de prueba!—eso parecía guardarlo con especial rencor porque desde esa frase se limitaba a reír a la vez que evaporizaba a las personas cual demente.

Finalmente, Lincoln saltó de la última rama, ayudó a bajar a Lana, luego a Lola, para que finalmente Leni resbalara y cayera a su lado. "Estoy bien" la escucharon, y como era un zombie y no debería de poder dañarse, solo la ayudaron a levantarse.

Detrás de ellos, los cientos de salvajes zombies parecían querer entrar en movilización para atraparlos con cachiporras, pero eran repelidos por Lisa y su rayo desintegrador.

Sin mirar hacia atrás fue Lincoln el que salió disparado a toda velocidad por la parte trasera de la casa de su vecino mayor de edad; varios monstruos también saltaron la barda que los separaba de aquel lugar, siempre exponiéndose al tiro de Lisa; en cambió el resto de los Loud continuó por la parte trasera, hasta llegar a un par de casas antes de que se terminara la calle, a sabiendas que en la esquina los esperarían cientos de zombies Lincoln las dirigió al otro lado de la calle, topando con el patio trasero de una casa y corriendo de vuelta por donde había venido, pero desde el otro lado. Una vez notaron que los zombies que los perseguían por detrás continuaron el camino hacia la esquina, los Loud salieron a la calle principal, sin encontrarse alguna patrulla en su camino atravesaron otra calle a través de los patios de las casas y sus cercas.

Continuaron corriendo, hasta que inconscientemente llegaron a una casa, cerca de la suya, la cual todos conocían bastante bien, aunque no les gustase admitirlo. Lincoln rogó por el hecho de que no hubiera nadie, pero escuchó un bramido de sorpresa de la casa del árbol y una Ronnie Anne zombificada bajo las escaleras de madera de su casita del árbol, aparentemente bastante sorprendida por tener a cuatro humanos y un zombie en su patio.

—¿Qué diablos?—preguntó ella—¿Saben que el juego terminó desde hace rato verdad?—preguntó ella, Lincoln dedujo que refiriéndose al juego que él se dispuso a jugar acerca de la vida de ellos, el cual no estaba dispuesto a perder.

—¡Nosotros ganaremos!—dijo Lola sacando un puño amenazante a la contraria.

Ronnie Anne suspiró decepcionada, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas, para luego desesperarse y darse un golpe en la cabeza con su propio árbol, murmurando algo parecido a "Idiotas". Finalmente, suspiró, se calmó y trato de continuar hablando, pero fue interrumpida porque de su hogar salió otro zombie, adolescente.

—Ronnie te busca mama para…—iba a hablar Bobby antes de sorprenderse al girar un poco su cabeza verde—¡Son ustedes!—gritó asustado al ver a los Loud restantes—Oh, no, no, no, esto está muy mal.—dijo el chico a la vez que una mano verde lo empujó después de preguntar "¿Ocurre algo Bobby?".

Desde la puerta apareció la silueta de una chica rubia, con piel verdosa y bastante alta, la cual suspiraba del cansancio, parecía que al oír las palabras de Bobby había venido corriendo.

—¿Dónde se habían metido?—dijo Lori bastante severa—No tienen de idea en lo que nos enredaron a toda la familia, tendremos suerte si nos dejan seguir viviendo en el país y…—intentó decir acercándose a ellos, pero todos retrocedieron aterrados, fue entonces cuando Lori rodó los ojos molesta por ese comportamiento y de un manotazo le quitó los ojos a Lola y Lana, quienes estaban más cerca de ella, todo eso tan rápido que ni Lincoln, ni Leni zombie pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡Ah mis ojos!—dijo Lola antes de que su piel se volviera casi instantáneamente de ese color verdoso que estaba a comenzando a volverse aterrador para Lincoln y Lily, los últimos Loud restantes, Lola a su vez miró a Lincoln sin cuencas oculares, lo mismo hizo Lana, pero ambas parecían preocupadas.

—Así que todo lo que…—cambiaron miradas preocupadas—Oh, esto sí que es grave…—dijo Lana asustada antes de que Lincoln gritara y tomara de la mano a Leni zombie antes de continuar con el frenesí de carrera, a pesar de haber sido perseguido por Lori, Bobby y Ronnie Anne, estos se perdieron rápidamente entre la maraña de casas invadidas que recorrían en la cabeza de Lincoln, el cual saltaba bardas a gran velocidad, aun para traer a Lily en su pecho y a Leni sujetada de la otra mano.

—Lincoln, me lastimas…—dijo Leni ya después de haber corrido casi un circulo entero a la manzana, el chico sabía que si salía de la zona lo encontrarían de inmediato, pues debían de estar rodeándolo por varios puntos de escape…Estaba realmente atrapado. Se detuvo después de saltar un par más de bardas y se recostó para tomar aire en el pasto, a su lado se encontraba Leni.

—Creo que hasta aquí llegue…—dijo Lincoln—Leni, tu estarás bien si regresas a casa…—le terminó confesando a su hermana, para protegerla de verlos a él y Lily morir.

—¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?—preguntó Leni confundida y no sonriendo tanto como estaba acostumbrada.

—Me refiero a que si tu vuelves los zombies no te harán daño, se volverán buenos contigo.—dijo Lincoln tratando de animarla—Yo, yo…Yo buscare el último refugio que me queda posible con Ángel Seguro.—dijo este tratando de dar a entender que iría con su amigo ClYDE.

—Déjame a mi ayudar.—sugirió Leni.

—No, sería pedirte demasiado.—concluyó Lincoln levantándose, quería quitarse a su hermana desafortunada de por medio; no quería ser él quien le diera la noticia que era una zombie—Leni, vete, por favor…A casa, no le digas a nadie a donde fui, ¿Podrías hacer esto por mí?

—Por supuesto Linc.—dijo ella mirando de uno a otro lado—¿Por qué no vienen ustedes dos?

—Estaremos ahí más pronto de lo que te gustaría imaginar. —terminó confesando el chico para luego abrazarla.

Una vez se separaron la chica salió a la calle se escuchó como una patrulla atravesaba a toda velocidad la calle y se dirigía hacia Leni, Lincoln a sabiendas que no le harían nada salió corriendo otras bardas en dirección contraria. Después de todo ya no le quedaba ninguna otra hermana, sino Lily; y sabía que no había lugar donde esconderse, salvo la casa de Clyde…O eso esperaba, realmente quería estar en un lugar que no fuera conocido a sabiendas que lo atraparían de un momento a otro.

Pero después de tanto escape, y secretismo, se quedó en pleno agotamiento antes de saltar la barda delantera de la casa de Clyde, no se mostraban señales de vida dentro así que toco el timbre por mera formalidad, aunque sabía que nadie le iba a…

—Hola Lincoln.—la puerta fue abierta por su mismísimo amigo, cubierto de piel verde y demacrada.

—Oh diablos.—dijo Lincoln quejándose—Ya, es todo, perdí…—dijo tirándose al suelo, rendido y sin consuelo.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—en cambio el zombie de Clyde no parecía entender lo que él hacía—Un momento, ¿Dónde conseguiste estos?—sin más la mano de Clyde se acercó a su rostro, sabía que había llegado la hora.

Pego a Lily aún más a su pecho, redujo su respiración y con ese gesto intentó proteger inútilmente a su hermana menor. Pero el zombie Clyde no iba por ella, no, él fue directamente a por Lincoln, a sus ojos. Este intentó cerrarlos, pero la fuerza de Clyde fue mayor y logró arrancarle la visión a Lincoln Loud.

…

Si había pasado, no había dolido lo más mínimo, de hecho, tenía memoria que le habían dicho que se sentía un pequeño toque en la cabeza, no muy doloroso, fue por ese motivo que sus hermanas no habían aceptado en un inicio a…Detuvo esos pensamientos al instante, decidió abrir los ojos, encontrándose un hermoso cielo celeste encima suyo y no el rojo apocalíptico que había estado hasta entonces.

Clyde dejo de ser de color verdoso y tenía su piel afroamericana totalmente normal, no quedaba ningún rastro verde en él. De hecho, no había nada anormal en absoluto. Lincoln estaba plenamente sorprendido, porque en la mano de Clyde se encontraban unos anteojos de realidad virtual, y luego al mirar a su pecho, se encontró a una Lily con estos artefactos, que lo miraba asustada. Lincoln le quitó los lentes y ella después de verse sorprendida le sonrió y señaló sus ojos, Lincoln entonces recordó como Lori les "había quitado los ojos" a Lola y Lana.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—le preguntó Lincoln asustado—Estaba en el centro comercial y…

—Esta es mi casa…—decretó Clyde—Y estoy bastante seguro que no hay un centro comercial aquí dentro—Un momento…—se detuvo a ver los lentes—Estos no son unos lentes cualquiera, son los de "City of Death", Lincoln, el juego no sale hasta en dos meses, ¿Cómo los consiguieron?—preguntó Clyde.

—Oh, fuimos a probar la beta en el centro comercial, convencí a mis hermanas y…—de repente Lincoln se detuvo al recordar a un zombie diciendo "Su tiempo término" en el centro comercial—Ohhhh…—tuvo que admitir que ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, como que los zombies hablaran, que Ronnie le dijera que el juego terminó, como sus padres enojados, que las municiones no hicieran efecto y…

Miró hacia su mano, donde antes había estado una escopeta recortada, ahora se encontraba nada más y nada menos que una jirafa de plástico… Miró a la jirafa, luego a Clyde, jirafa, Clyde, jirafa, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde…Y luego suspiró asustado.

—Oh rayos.—dijo antes de que cientos de patrullas de policías lo rodearan por la parte exterior de la calle, varios policías, desesperados ya, apuntaron con sus pistolas, Lincoln se levantó con Lily en el pecho y sus brazos en alto.

/

 **Epilogo**

—Louds, se les acusa de robo, pánico citadino, desintegración molecular, doble robo a una juguetería, asesinato en masa con una ban, histeria general, pasar los límites de velocidad vehicular, escapar de las autoridades y daño a la propiedad pública, y privada, de la mitad del pueblo.—dijo una jueza en el tribunal—¿Cómo se declaran?

—Bueno, primero tienes que estar bien vestida para que no te rechace el chico…—comenzó a hablar Leni malinterpretando la última pregunta, aunque no se podía mover a causa de que estaba atada en una cama que inmovilizaba todo su cuerpo y una máscara blanca en la boca, la cual solo tenía espacio para que ella pudiese hablar.

—Inocentes su señoría.—decretó Lisa organizando sus papeles de defensa, al igual que el resto de sus hermanas, y hermano, llevaba un mono naranja.

—Es obvio que nosotros pensábamos que todo era un videojuego señora jueza.—trató de hacerle entender Lynn suplicando, tenía un yeso alrededor del cuello debido a la embestida que había sufrido en la juguetería por parte de unos guardias, además de un ojo morado.

—Yo no quería entrar en el juego, suspiro.—dijo Lucy, a la cual le destinaba más el mono y parecía aplicar la ley del hielo a sus hermanos por arrastrarla a esas circunstancias.

—Sí, todas fuimos arrastradas por Lincoln.—se trató de defender Lola a lo cual Lana la miró con desaprobación por seguirle la corriente a Lucy.

—Yo ni siquiera salí del centro comercial.—dijo Lori intentando tomar las riendas y recordando como Luna había sido la única que no se encontraba con ellas por haber sido la única que se quedó en la zona donde debería haber estado, y Lily por ser una bebe.

—¡Suficiente!—dijo la jueza bastante molesta—Como son menores de edad, normalmente culparíamos a sus padres, pero la cantidad de delitos cometidos es tan extremadamente ridícula en proporciones y desastre, además que la mayoría de ustedes cumple, cuando mínimo como cómplices, tanto como prófugos, se les declara culpable de todos sus cargos, y tendrán que cumplir veinte cadenas perpetuas, cada uno de ustedes.—dijo la mujer antes de levantar el martillo.

—¡Espere!—gritó Lisa asustada—Podemos hacer un trato…—todos en el tribunal voltearon a verla (Excepto Leni quien no podía girar la cabeza).

—No creo señorita Loud que haya un trato que pueda…—comenzó la jueza, antes de que Lisa se acercara y le susurrara algo al oído—Oh, no estaría nada mal, ¿Enserio puede hacer eso?—preguntó la jueza sorprendida.

—Y si nos deja salir apenas termine, recompondremos todas las propiedades dañadas, si mis cálculos son correctos, este incidente se podría dejar atrás en dos meses.—dijo ella con sus manos detrás de su espalda y sonriendo complacida.

—Pero si descumplen su trato, la condena volverá.—dijo la jueza amenazándola—Esta bien, me ha convencido señorita, Louds, tienen un mes para reparar todos los daños causados, una vez hecho la fiscalía les perdonara su condena.

—¡Trato hecho!—dijeron todos ellos asustados.

/

De todas maneras, las chicas Loud tuvieron que quedarse en la prisión mientras Lisa y Lincoln (Ella lo había tomado como asistente) hacían la primera parte de la reparación de daños. El resto a su vez trabajaba con picos de hierro y picaba rocas que tenían en la prisión, aun con sus monos puestos y aparte grilletes. Era Lynn la que mayor ventaja parecía tener por su fuerza.

—Ah…—suspiró Lynn cansada—¿Por qué Leni no trabaja?—preguntó.

—Porque no quieren soltarla hasta que sepan que es mentalmente estable.—señaló Lori a su hermana atada totalmente a la camilla de fuerza—Les tomara mucho tiempo…—giró los ojos.

—Suspiro.—dijo Lucy apareciendo de la nada junto a ellas y asustándolas.

Mientras tanto, Lola y Lana parecían también hacer lo mismo a unos cuantos metros de ellas, solo que Lola se cansó rápidamente, por el contrario, Lana no lo hizo.

—Mira, puedo picar más rápido que tú.—dijo Lana presumiendo.

—¡No tan rápido como yo!—entonces Lola levantó la mano y de un picotazo destrozo una piedra de veinte centímetros de largo.

—Oh no…—Lana la miró con ojos desafiantes, lo mismo hizo su gemela, y entonces ambas comenzaron la competencia, picando con mayor fuerza la una de la otra, una vez se agotaron tuvieron que recostarse en el suelo.

*—Parece que es un juego terminado.—pareció reírse Luan con sus "geniales" chistes.

Mientras las chicas estaban haciendo eso, Lincoln se encontraba sentado en una silla, tomando una botella de cenizas y pasándosela a Lisa, la cual tiró el contenido al suelo y tomó un arma que lanzó un rayo verde; al dar contra las cenizas estas comenzaron a formar a un ser humano adulto, el cual miró de uno a otro lado asustado, y luego apunto a Lisa con terror en la mirada.

—Sí, sí, ya puedes irte.—le dijo ella desinteresadamente a la vez que unos policías ayudaban al hombre a levantarse.

—¿Qué tantas personas incineraste?—preguntó Lincoln a su hermana mientras le pasaba otro frasco.

—No lo sé, pero no nos habrá de tomar mucho este proceso.—explico ella—Luego iremos a casa y reviviré, y curare, a todos los que Leni arrasó…—se detuvo para crear un nuevo ser humano—No me tomara mucho tiempo reparar todos los daños.

—Creo que nos dejamos llevar por el videojuego…—tuvo que admitir Lincoln apenas el nuevo sujeto salió, pasándole otro frasco—Aunque eso sí, si los policías no nos condenaron de por vida, seguro que mama lo hará.

—Oh, y como lo hará...—dijo Lisa riendo, mientras aun podía, fuera del alcance de su madre—Creo que comencé a sospechar cuando me dijo lo de "ordenes", pero me emocioné un pelín. —dijo con mímica causando que ambos rieran por ese recuerdo incómodo.

—¡Nada de charlas en el trabajo!—les ordenó un guardia, a lo que ambos accedieron y continuaron haciendo su labor en silencio.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Notas de autor.—Oh bueno, ahora que me gane su odio incondicional (¿) Lo más seguro es que muchos hallan dejado de leer ante la "gran" revelación, tal vez no es lo que esperaban, pero se los dije, la historia estaba planeada para este final (¿) Era por eso mismo que los personajes actuaban tan ratardados al momento de decir los dialogos correctos para dar una idea de lo que ocurría, sin hacer la revelación antes de tiempo…So…Espero les haya gustado. El final, es comprobable para el que quiera volver a leer el fic y tiene perfecto sentido. Bueno…hay partes en las que me flipe un poco…Solo un poco…**

 **Para explicar a grandes rasgos, antes de que los zombies comenzaran a hablar como seres humanos, todo era parte del videojuego que tenían planeado los desarrolladores, era por eso el estilo que se quejo el usuario Manu, y que temí muchos se espantaran por ese estilo tan repentino, pero el punto era imitar un videojuego, sobre todo uno como Resident Evil 2 que inicia muy directo.**

 **El juego, como se puede suponer, hace que con los lentes de realidad virtual veas las cosas como si se tratase de un apocalipsis zombie, ah y la tienda de armas era una juguetería (¿) El arma de Luan una simple pistola de dardos de goma espuma y la de Lisa una de agua.**

 **Igual si algo no les cuadra con gusto me mandan un Pm, o en una review de preferencia, y yo les termino de explicar, pero creo haber cubierto al máximo posible todos los detalles.**

 **Por cierto, las ordenes de las muertes estaban planeadas desde el inicio, no me influencio nada el capítulo de "One Flu Over the Loud House", aunque si no lo han visto, es de mis favoritos personales y lo recomiendo, hay más Loud House zombies, pero haya mucho mejor llevado.**

 **Fuera de eso, espero que se hayan reido un poco, si es que siguen leyendo esto, que no me odien (puedo hacer trabajos mejores, pero sinceramente este era un poco de broma, por algo quería que fuera un One Shoot), y que finalmente nos veremos pronto con nuevos fics (Especialmente uno basado en el episodio "One of the boys"). Lamentó mucho si les molesto el final, si querían un fic "serio", pero simplemente eso no hubiera cuadrado aca, en fin, gracias, muchas gracias por el super apoyo, las reviews, y todo, nos vemos pronto :D**


End file.
